THE EXAM WHICH KUROKO PLAYS?
by Misamime
Summary: Ketika mereka sedang ujian, seperti apakah mereka? /AU/ OOC


**THE EXAMS WHICH KUROKO PLAYS? **

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Parody and Humor**

**Warn: Judul yang maksa banget, OOC, AU, TYPO, EYD, BAHASA RADA GAHOL?, mungkin latar nya di indonesia, bandung? disini charanya gue bikin jadi satu angkatan semua, and many more.**

**Cerita ini berdasarkan kisah nyata, bagaimana keadaan anak-anak dari kelas Misa saat UTS kemaren, dan ditambah dengan sedikit bubuk editan.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT. **

**ENJOY! **

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**UJIAN. **

Ujian adalah musuh terbesar para pelajar yang ada di seluruh dunia ini. Tujuan adanya ujian itu untuk mengetes kemampuan sang pelajar dalam bidang pelajaran—namun yang ada malah membuat stress sang pelajar. Ada tiga jalur jika anda sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab soal ujian.

Satu, mengisi jawaban dengan asal-asalan.

Dua, bertanya kepada teman.

Tiga, menyontek.

Jujur saja, kalian pasti pernah menyontek bukan? Udah ngaku aja, udah ketahuan juga masih aja ngelak.

Di dunia ini, ada beberapa jenis pelajar dalam mengerjakan soal ujian. Berikut adalah contohnya:

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya **

Anak alim, baik hati, dan terlalu jujur. Siswa yang satu ini menjadi murid favorit para guru di sekolahnya karena kejujuran nya. Tapi dia ini terlalu jujur, sekali lagi TERLALU JUJUR. Saking jujurnya, dia sampai membuat teman-temannya ingin menghajarnya setiap kali jam ujian sudah selesai. Kenapa? Berikut adalah kisahnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, saat ujian, duduk paling belakang di jajaran tengah, yang jelas dia bisa melihat kelakuan teman-teman sekelas nya yang sedang berusaha mengerjakan soal ujian (atau lebih tepatnya menyontek). Apalagi dia sedang memerhatikan Kagami yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang _loba uget _di bangkunya sendiri, bahkan pengawas ujian—alias Masako Araki sampai bertanya kepadanya.

"Hei kau, Kagami Taiga, kau ini bisa diam tidak?" tanya nya dengan risih. Kagami hanya nyengir dan menjawab

"Maaf bu, pantat saya gatel!" Masako-sensei hanya menatap sinis Kagami.

Tapi alasan kenapa Kagami banyak bergerak seperti itu adalah, dia sedang mengambil ponselnya yang ada di saku celananya. Pertama, Kagami melihat Masako-sensei sedang fokus mengawasi atau tidak, dan yes! Masako-sensei sedang lengah! Dengan cepat, Kagami langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka membuka galeri ponselnya dan membuka foto yang berisi kunci jawaban soal-soal ujian tersebut.

Entah darimana Kagami mendapatkan kunci jawaban itu, yang jelas ia dapat dari _sumber-terpercaya._

Kuroko hanya menatap datar temannya itu, dan tetap memerhatikan gerak-geriknya. Disaat Kagami baru saja mau mengisi lembar jawaban, Kuroko langsung berkata dengan suara yang agak (sangat) dikeraskan.

"**Kagami-kun, itu di HP nya lagi liat apa?" **

**TRAAAK **

Karena kaget, Kagami menjatuhkan ponselnya. Semua orang langsung melihat ke arah Kagami, Masako-sensei langsung pelototin Kagami, dan Kagami panik setengah mati.

"_Anjir, mampus gue! Sialan lo Kuroko!" _

* * *

**Kise Ryouta. **

Ganteng? oke.

Model? oke.

Jago olahraga? oke.

Pinter? Boro-boro.

Dimana-mana, orang yang ganteng itu pasti suka diperhatiin kan? Maksudnya—kalau Cuma lewat doang, pasti mata kita refleks ngikutun si orang ganteng itu. Jadi orang ganteng yang jadi pusat perhatian itu untungnya banyak lho. Tapi ada kerugiannya juga, salah satunya nih... saat ujian.

Kise Ryouta, sedang berusaha memanggil temannya yang ada di jajaran sebelah bernama Himuro Tatsuya, kenapa dia manggil Himuro? Biasa lah—gak bisa jawab, alias _jalan buntu. _

"Himuro-cchi! Himuro-cchi!" panggil Kise sambil berbisik. Namun apa daya, Himuro nggak _sreg _sama panggilan Kise yang udah kedengeran _hopeless _itu. Yang ada Kise malah ditegur (atau disindir) oleh pengawas—Shirogane Eiji.

"_**EHEM!" **_

Karena Kise _ngerasa, _dia langsung berhenti memanggil Himuro, dan mencoba dengan cara lain, dan aha! Kise memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepalanya dan memandang Himuro, dia terus memandang Himuro dari kejauhan dengan tatapan yang tajam. Karena Himuro merasa ada yang sedang memerhatikannya, dia langsung menoleh ke arah Kise (orang yang dia curigai yang sedang menatapnya). Dan mereka pun berbicara tanpa suara.

"_Himuro-cchi! Nomor 15 sampai 25 apaa?!" _

"_Edan, gue aja baru ngisi sampe nomor 17! Enak bener lu minta jawaban sekaligus kayak gitu!" _

"_Yaudaah! Nomor 15 sampai 17 itu apaa?!"_

Himuro melihat lembar jawabannya, dan menoleh ke arah Kise untuk memberitahu jawabannya. Kise pun refleks mengangkat kepalanya dan disaat Kise baru saja menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Himuro...

"Kise Ryota, tatap kertas soal mu, dan jawab jawabannya sendiri." Sindir Shirogane-sensei.

Kise yang masih dalam posisi yang sama hanya tersenyum dan berkata

"Yaelah, bapak _souzon _aja, leher saya pegel nih pak, makanya kepala hadep samping kayak gini juga."

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou **

Ketua osis, pinter, kaya dan ganteng. Calon suami idaman.

Tapi sayangnya...

Pelit bagi-bagi jawaban.

Akashi sedang serius mengerjakan soal ujian, tangannya sibuk menulis jawaban, dan matanya terus menyimak soal ujian tersebut, dia benar-benar berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal-soal ini, tapi semua itu buyar—ketika Hayama Kotarou memanggilnya.

"Akashii—! Aaakaaashiiii!"

Akashi memutar bola matanya kesal, dan menatap Hayama dengan sinis, dan Hayama yang ditatap seperti itu pun hanya cengar-cengir. Dia mengangkat kertas soal nya dan menunjuk beberapa nomor.

"_Nomor 25, 27, sama 28 apa jawabannya?" _

Akashi menatap Hayama sesaat, beberapa saat kemudian dia mengangkat tangan sebelah kanannya, lalu menyatukan ujung jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, kemudian ia menggeseknya, seakan-akan dia itu mengatakan;

"_Mau bayar berapa?" _

Hayama tepok jidat, kok bisa sih punya temen yang kaya tapi pelit dan mata duitan kayak gini?

Hayama menatap Akashi lagi. _"Ayolah Akashi! Jangan pelit seperti itu~" _

Akashi menghela nafas, dan melirik kertas jawabannya. Ia menatap Hayama lagi dan memberi isyarat jawaban. Pertama, Akashi menyentuh alis nya. Kedua, Akashi menyentuh hidungnya. Dan ketiga, Akashi menyentuh dagunya.

Arti dari isyarat itu adalah...

"_Nomor 25. A_

_Nomor 27. B _

_Nomor 28. D" _

Mata Hayama langsung bersinar dan memberi isyarat _"MAKASIH AKASHI!" _dan dengan semangat dia mengisi lembar jawabannya dengan jawaban yang diberitahu Akashi. Sementara itu Akashi hanya menatap Hayama—yang benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan dimatanya. Akashi menyeringai

"_Bego, padahal aku memberitahu jawaban yang salah." _

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Midorima itu gak ganteng, tapi cantik, serius deh. Walaupun dia ini sudah pintar dia ini tetap belajar agar mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna. Walaupun gak pernah menang dari Akashi sih...

Tapi, sepintar-pintarnya Midorima, saat ujian pasti dia ketemu sama _jalan buntu. _Midorima sudah mau menyelesaikan soal ujiannya, nggak juga sih. Ada beberapa nomor yang sudah membuatnya kebingungan, karena pilihan jawabannya itu benar-benar _Trap. _

_"Nomor 13... jawaban A dan C hampir sama... nomor 17, 19, 20, 22, juga sama. apa ini jebakan-nanodayo?" _Batinnya, daritadi dia terus memandang soal itu. Kenapa dia tidak memakai pensil _ajaib _nya?

Biasa lah... udah di cule (curi) sama si Takao, padahal Takao kan bisa menggunakan _Hawk Eye _untuk menyontek jawaban orang lain. Oke, kalau itu sih si author.

Di saat Midorima sedang memikirkan jawabannya. Tiba-tiba sang pengawas mengatakan.

"Yak, lembar jawabannya dikumpulin ya!"

"Hah?!"

Murid lain sudah mulai mengumpulkan kertas jawaban mereka, itupun termasuk Takao, bahkan Takao memandang Midorima kemudian menertawakannya.

"Ppfft~ Shin-chan, mau aku bantu?"

"Tidak perlu, nanodayo!"

Karena Midorima itu dikenal sebagai orang yang pekerja keras, tentu saja dia tidak ingin mengerjakan _sesuatu _dengan asal-asalan. Tapi semua itu berubah, saat Midorima melihat pengawas ujian sudah berjalan keluar kelas.

_"Persetan dengan prinsip gue! Yang penting gue harus kumpulin kertas ini!"_

Midorima mengisi jawabannya asal-asalan, kemudian dengan kemampuan berlari bagaikan tukang copet, Midorima memanggil sang pengawas dan mengumpulkan kertas jawabannya.

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Tipe yang satu ini benar-benar... ugh, begitulah.

Aomine Daiki, jago pake banget dalam bidang atletik, tapi kalau dalam pelajaran sih boro-boro, nilai-nilai nya saja tidak pernah beranjak dari angka 2, paling tinggi juga 4.

Tapi anehnya, saat UTS, dia bisa mendapat nilai yang bagus. Oke, nggak bagus juga, standar lah standar, pas sama KKM. Kenapa bisa? Karena dia adalah Aomine Dakian.

Lembar jawabannya masih banyak yang belum di isi, pensil atau pulpennya dia mainin terus. Sedangkan waktunya tinggal 5 menit lagi. Tapi dia terus memantau Sakurai yang duduk di depannya, dan terus memerhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Yang sudah selesai kumpulkan saja." Ucap sang pengawas.

Karena Sakurai sudah selesai, dan yakin dengan jawabannya, dia memutuskan untuk mengumpulkannya, tapi tiba-tiba Aomine menendang bangkunya. Karena refleks, Sakurai langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"A-ada apa Aomine-san?"

"Liat jawaban lo dong."

"Ta-tapi Aomine-san..."

"Tapi apa? Berani lo sama gue?"

Sakurai menggelengkan kepalanya, dan memperlihatkan lembar jawabannya kepada Aomine.

"Hmm, gitu dong."

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi **

Siapa bilang punya badan tinggi itu enak?

Kalau saat ujian, orang yang berbadan tinggi seperti Murasakibara itu pasti bakal jadi pusat perhatian sang pengawas, dan apapun yang dia lakukan pasti terlihat mencurigakan di mata sang pengawas ujian. Kenapa? Seperti yang saya sebutkan barusan, karena orang yang tinggi pake banget kayak Murasakibara jadi pusat perhatian pengawas, seperti ini:

Murasakibara Atsushi. Percaya atau tidak, dia ini sebenarnya pintar, hanya saja dia terlalu malas menggunakan otaknya. Tidak percaya? Dengarkan Kurobas S2 Drama CD feat. Murasakibara.

Kini dia sedang menatap kosong lembar jawabannya, dia mengerjakannya sendiri, oke sebagian besar dia menjawabnya dengan asal. Dia memutuskan untuk memainkan pensil nya, tapi tiba-tiba...

_**TRAAAK**_

Pensil nya jatuh ke bawah meja, dan di saat Murasakibara mau mengambil pensilnya...

**"EHEM" **Sang pengawas, Takeuchi-sensei menatapnya.

"Murasakibara, kau sedang apa?" Tanya nya dengan curiga, Murasakibara mengambil pensilnya dan mengatakan.

"Ini pak, pensil saya jatuh..."

Takeuchi-sensei hanya menatapnya dengan curiga.

Lalu, Murasakibara melihat teman-temannya yang masih serius mengerjakan soal ujian, lalu dia kembali menatap soal ujiannya dan mengerjakannya kembali. Beberapa saat kemudian, Murasakibara selesai mengerjakan soal ujian tersebut, dan melihat temannya yang duduk di sampingnya yang sama-sama sudah selesai mengerjakannya juga.

"Fuku-chin, kau sudah selesai juga?"

"Iya dong!"

"Hee~"

Tiba-tiba, Murasakibara dipanggil Takeuchi-sensei.

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Hmmm, ada apa pak?"

"Berhentilah mencoba untuk menyontek, daritadi bapak perhatikan, kamu itu bolak-balik memperhatikan lembar jawaban temanmu."

"Apa atuh bapak, da saya mah gak nyontek. Daritadi juga ngerjain sendiri, da saya mah gak ngeliat jawaban mereka, saya mah ngeliat wajah-wajah mereka doang pak." Jawabnya dengan nada suara dan tatapan yang serius, dan itu membuktikan kalau Murasakibara benar-benar mengerjakannya sendiri.

"O-oh, begitu ya... maaf bapak main nuduh."

"Iya, da akumah apa atuh. Mau ngapain aja pas ujian asa serba salah."

* * *

_Jadi, inilah tipe-tipe mereka. _

_Kuroko- tipe yang paling ingin dihajar, suka ngasih 'hint' kepada pengawas kalau ada temannya yang menyontek._

_Kise- tipe yang berusaha menyontek atau nanya, tapi ketahuan mulu._

_Akashi- tipe yang amit-amit, pelit ngasih jawaban, sekalinya kasih tau ya ngasih tau jawaban yang salah._

_Midorima- tipe yang suka jawab asal-asalan saat waktu ujian sudah mau habis. _

_Aomine- tipe yang suka ngancem temen kalau gak dikasih jawaban. _

_Murasakibara- tipe yang inosen, kerjain sendiri, tapi kena tuduh sama pengawas. _

_Jadi, kalian ini tipe yang gimana? _

* * *

_._

_._

_,_

_**Percaya atau nggak, di kelas Misa tipe yang kayak di atas itu ada semua. Termasuk Misa, Misa kayaknya tipe Aomine. LoL**_

_**Dan fix, ini cuma ONE-SHOOT. tapi tergantung mood Misa mau lanjut apa nggak nya sih. **_

_**Okee, gimana menurut kalian ff yang ini? Maaf ya kalau Humor nya garing atau maksa banget alias gak ada lucunya sama sekali. ini hanya ff ke uneg-uneg'an Misa pas UTS kemaren.**_

_**MIND TO REVIEW? **_


End file.
